Star Wars: Kenobi
by Davidarchergouck
Summary: Kenobi is a broken shell of a man on the desert planet of Tatooine where he punishes himself everyday for what he feels he has caused , he meets a desert roamer and finds humanity through his love for her and finds it within himself to move on and start anew
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Kenobi's Anguish

As the twin suns rose on the scorching desert planet Obi Wan woke from his sleep screaming as always the horror of his memories of what he had caused haunted him , his beard and hair where were long he long since past caring about himself or how he looked ,it had been five years since he brought the child to Tatooine ,five years of hell and self inflicted torment ,Obi wan blamed himself for everything that happened he had trained Anakin he seen something in him something he couldn't explain he felt that the first time he seen him on Tatooine he had power he had never sensed before his connection to the force was greater than anyone he had ever met he the power within him was so great he felt that he must be the chosen one as that memory came to his mind another memory came as he stood up from the cold rough sand ,Obi Wan stood on the ash looking at Anakin as he began to slide into the lava of the planet "YOU WHERE THE CHOSEN ONE ,IT WAS SAID YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH NOT JOIN HIM, Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness" Obi wan began to weep both in his memory and on Tatooine as Obi wan picked up Anakin light saber from the ash of the lava planet Anakin said in a hate and rage filled voice "I HATE YOU!".

Obi Wan raised his sand encrusted hands to his face and wiped the tears from his face and said "I failed you Anakin , I failed everyone" Obi wan picked up his leather pack raised what was left of his tattered robe over his head and picked up his staff and began walking , Obi wans face was burned in places from the sun but he didn't seem to care , his clothes were once white but now where a yellowish grey , the once proud general had severed his connection to the force as a form of punishment on himself "I failed everyone I ever knew ,all for my own pride" he thought as he continued his track through the blistering heat and life sapping sand , Obi wan barley ate or drank "only enough to keep me alive" he thought as he took a sip from his canteen what he ate tasted of nothing and only gave him barely enough strength to make it through the day, for the five years he had been on the planet he had been punishing himself for everything that happened "its all my fault" he though as Obi wan continued to walk though the he began to feel faint but would not drink he was deliberately making himself dehydrated in penance for all the pain and suffering he felt he had caused , Obi Wan's vision started to blur the image of a young Anakin stood in front of him "I will become the most powerful jedi" said the image of Anakin as it began to fade he saw a much older Ankakin standing in front of the younglings Obi wan had seen theis before he desperately tried to move but he could only watch in horror as Anakin raised his lightsaber he began to slaughter the children Obi wan screamed "no no nooooooooo" as the cries of mercy where unheeded by Anakin he brought his lightsaber up once more and killed the last child Obi wan collapsed to his knees he had taught Anakin everything those younglings had died with the techniques he had shown him Obi wan had killed them in a way "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed into the desert as he collapsed on the sand from exhaustion.

hi guys hope you liked this I will be doing more of this its just gonna take me a while as I want to make each chapter as best as I can not all this will be cannon but I will try and be as accurate as I can :)


	2. Chapter 2

Obi Wan's vision came and went he felt he was being moved, the desert sky moved slowly as the patchy clouds passed over head he thought he could hear mechanical breathing a faint sense of fear came over him ,Obi wan's vision began to blur and darken he heard a female voice shout "Bsert,'iinah yahtadir" Obi wan vision went blank again as he passed out once again.

As the strange woman dragged the stretcher across the she stopped briefly and took large canteen from her desert battered clothes unscrewed the top and poured some of the water on his face and tried to make Obi Wan drink some of the water she said "huna ,ashrb hdha" the water lapped over and into Obi Wan's mouth he took a few gulps of the foul tasting water "nahn taqribaan fi mueskari , faqat aistamara" said the woman in a reassuring voice as she continued to drag Obi wan on the stretcher Obi Wan looked at the woman he couldn't understand her words but he felt that she didn't mean him any harm he noticed that her clothing wasn't too dissimilar to a tuskens raiders robes but there where a few differences the back of her flowing scavenged material was a strange symbol it felt familiar but he couldn't place it in his memory , the bottom half of her badly sewn together scraps was a dark brown and the front was white or as close to white as you can come to with years of wondering through a desert the top was similarly sewn together although it seemed to do the job she kept a water canteen next to her pouch that she carried over her left shoulder and large staff along with a curved jagged knife and around her neck she wore goggles with green tinted lenses her long hair flowed in the wind of the desert the sand had stolen none of its beauty it was brown and seemed to shine in the sun as the stretcher reached the woman's camp the woman ran into her fur and leather bound tent she rummaged through her boxes of scrap and odd glasses and draws muttering to herself " 'ayn hy? " she held up a strange fruit and put in in her pouch as she opened a large chest on the floor she rummaged through it finally finding a long thin clear tube she placed this in her pouch as she came out of the small tent she seen that Obi wan had left the stretcher and was sitting with his back braced against a large sand covered rock.

"Madha tfel? 'ant murid jiddaan" shouted the woman at Obi Wan , Obi Wan smiled and said "i'm sorry I don't understand" said Obi Wan "you sick,this medicine I give you" said the strange woman pointing at the strange fruit, Obi Wan nodded his head the woman cut a way a small piece of the strange fruit with her curved dagger and stuck the long clear pipe into the hole the dagger made she kneeled down in front of Obi Wan and said "shrub hdha sayajealuk tasheur 'afdal watusaeid ealla shafa'ik" Obi wan again said "i'm sorry I don't understand do you know the words in basic?" the woman sighed and rolled her eyes thinking for a short time and said "in fum" she said tapping her mouth "fum fum" she said tapping her mouth "mouth? you want me to drink the fruit" asked Obi Wan the woman sighed and placed her hand on Obi Wan's and placed the other end of the pipe into Obi Wan's mouth the thick green juice of the fruit dripped down the pipe and into Obi Wan's mouth the bitter thick juice tasted horrible but he drank it anyway knowing he was very weak and he didn't want to upset the woman who was helping him almost immediately Obi Wan started to feel better and stronger feeling his strength return the woman held the fruit above Obi Wan's head to help the fruit juice run into his mouth the woman took the pipe out of his mouth she placed her hand on his shoulder gently and asked "Better?" "yes thank you" replied Obi Wan she cut the strange fruit in half and gave Obi Wan half of the fruit she took a huge bite out of the green fruit her mouth was slightly stained green Obi wan took a bite from his half it tasted the same as the juice but the flesh of the fruit was very soft he looked at the woman she reminded him of a woman he had known what seemed like a life time ago last time he seen her she had died by the hands of darth maul Obi Wan still mourned her death he had loved Saine and she was just another person he had failed a small tear left Kenobi's face , "why sad? asked the woman "its a long story" replied Obi Wan "what is your name?" asked Obi Wan "I am Malika ,who are you?" Asked Malika in return "I'm" Obi wan paused for a second he didn't feel he deserved the name he had before "I'm Ben" Malika smiled "Ben , no be sad Malika is friend ".

hi guys so second chapter the language used by Malika is Arabic if youd like to know what she says heres her lines

"quickly he's dying"

"here drink this"

"were almost at my camp , hold on"

"where is it"

"hey what are you doing?"

"here drink this , it will help you get better"

"mouth , mouth"

hopefully you like this chapter I know not a lot happened this one was really about establishing Malika


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan began to feel his strength return as the night began ,the sky slowly transformed from a bright ,piercing blinding light spotted with clouds to a black,suffocating darkness, the darkness of the night was as bad as the day for Obi-Wan the darkness echoed the darkness of his mind the echoes of his memories seemed darker at night he hated himself more than ever at night the mechanical breathing he only had brief glimpses of grew stronger at night the Obi-Wan saw a metallic hand being covered with armour,the mechanical breathing became stronger,"Nooooooo" said a mechanical voice he felt great unbelievable power ,Obi-Wan woke he had felt that power only once before he raised his head too look at the stars "you're alive aren't you?,all the pain and suffering you must feel ,it's all my fault ,I'm sorry Anakin, your more machine than man now" Obi-Wan looked at the fire in Malika had built whilst Obi-Wan slept "who is An..a..ken?" asked Malika in a thick accent "Anakin ? he is well was my apprentice" replied Obi-Wan Malika sat to the right of Obi-Wan on one of the yellow rough stones that curved around the fire as she sat down she placed her hand on Obi-Wan's left shoulder Obi-Wan felt something faint within himself he hadn't felt for a long time , "is or was?" Asked Malika "Anakin is dead and I'm responsible for his death" Obi-Wan shrugged of Malika's hand and stood up "and if I where you I'd stay away from me,I'm surrounded by death , everyone I ever knew or cared for is dead" ,Malika stood up from the rock "I see your pain,that is all that is left of you,Malika has pain too,the rocks there" she gestured to the rocks surrounding the fire "they used to have people "Malika's voice cracked with pain and sadness as a tear rolled down her face she grabbed Obi-Wan's hand "asheur 'anani qutlatuhum 'aydaan , lays khatak hum jaealuu khayaratihim alkhasa" Obi-Wan felt her pain and his he understood her "Your right they did make there own choices, Anakin's choice was to follow me and it killed him" Obi-Wan yanked his hand from Malika's grabbed his staff and began walking away from Malika and her camp "you can't hide forever" Malika shouted ,"She's wring ,she doesn't know me ,know what I've done the suffering I've caused" thought Obi-Wan as he walked further away from Malika's camp.

"What was it that I felt" wondered Obi-Wan his thoughts didn't seem as dark or clouded with grief anymore as he walked further away from Malika's camp ,"why would she help me?,I'm nothing to her and she helped me" Obi-Wan thought questions ran through his head about the strange woman until one thought shot across his mind like a bolt of lightning "she was very pretty" he realised then what the feeling was he felt it before for Satine and still did in a way he had spent so long shrouded in regret and pain he had almost forgotten he had loved someone once , even though the Jedi would not have looked kindly on attachments he couldn't help but feel something binding the two together and he felt that connection with Malika ,Obi-Wan fell to his knees and he closed his eyes he had long since severed his connection to the force but he began to reach out with his mind ,the mechanical breathing came this time clearer than ever he was in a long dark hallway a large black shadow figure came out of the darkness it was Anakin or what was left of him but part of Anakin still had something in it something of the boy he had once knew ,"Anakin " said Obi-Wan "so you live old fool" replied the mechanical voice "I killed Anakin ,he was weak " the mechanical breathing came again "just like you have become" taunted the mechanical voice , a new vision came not of darkness or fear but of hope , a new hope for the galaxy to finally be at peace a young boy came out of his home as he looked up at the twin suns a voice called him back into the house "Luke your supper is getting cold" the vision ended Obi-Wan stood up where he had once kneeled was a giant displacement of sand "so he is the chosen one" the thought Obi-Wan as he smiled he had forgotten what a smile felt like,Obi-Wan herd something in the distance "ugrhghgrhhhh" "the sand people,Malika is in danger" thought Obi-Wan he turned around and began running as fast as he could ,he had to help her "she helped me ,she gave me hope" he thought as he ran towards the direction of Malika's camp.

Hi guys hope you like this chapter so after lots of time working stuff out I'm hoping that every Sunday here in the uk I should be posting a new chapter:),I'm thinking about 3/4 more chapters all depending on how my ideas come together and I've already started writing the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed it

additionally I want to leave Malika's accent up to you guys but if you really want to know my thoughts she has an Arabic/Russian accent ps that language she speaks is Aribic too :)


End file.
